Exodus
by DomBird
Summary: Sam's on the run from himself. Gabriel's on the run from his family. Things are about to get pretty interesting. Sabriel. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I really shouldn't be starting a new story, but...yeah. I'm starting a new story. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"_**My black backpack's stuffed with broken dreams"**_

****Sam felt the door slam behind him, the sheer force of it sending him off the front steps of the crummy hotel lobby. Tears burned in his eyes, and he resisted the urge to call Dean, because he couldn't. Because Dean was dead. Mom was dead. Dad was dead.

And it was all Sam's fault.

He blinked the tears back and continued on his way, his sole duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He had just run out of money, and even the cheap prices of the hotel room that was stained with blood and other things Sam didn't want to think about was too expensive. Only about a hundred bucks sat in his pocket, and Sam made sure to keep a hand over it. If it was lost, then Sam wouldn't be able to eat.

At first, he had tried a homeless shelter, but that had been a disaster and Sam didn't really want to think about his time there if he didn't have to. So he ended up walking down the street, since not only did his dad never allowed him to get his license, but there was also no car to illegally drive. His feet and legs ached, since he had been doing the exact same thing yesterday, and the December weather really wasn't helping. He was eighteen, and although he hadn't graduated high school, he was old enough to drop out. Since he wasn't able to stay in one place long it made it too difficult to attend school.

But man, did he miss it. He had a few old textbooks that the library had given him to keep in his backpack, and he looked through them as often as he could. While the dreams of becoming a lawyer were out the window, a boy could dream, right? Maybe?

By the time night fell, Sam knew he was screwed. This would be the first night since...

Since dad and Dean died.

Suddenly, his discomfort seemed petty and deserved. After all, he was the cause of all three deaths. But the worst was Dean. The brother who raised him like a father, and he'd let Dean down in the worst possible way. Sam hissed and finally let the tears that had been building up flow over, blinking up at the moon.

It was going to be a long night.

Sam was on a bus by the time the sun rose, spending a large chunk of his money on a ticket that would get him partway to Kansas. He wasn't sure why that was his destination, but it was where he was born, before all the shit hit the fan when he was six months old. Even if he didn't remember it, it was the closest he had ever come to a home, and that idea drew him to the bus station before he could think it through.

Sam let out a dry chuckle and threaded his hands through his hair. What the hell he was going to do, he didn't know. All he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and never get up again, but apparently someone had a different idea, and here he was, on a bus with an old lady Sam was pretty sure just peed herself. His suspicions were confirmed when she got up and there was a wet spot on the material, and he saw the people around him giving both judging and sympathetic to the woman.

"Can I sit here? I don't really enjoy old lady pee." someone said from somewhere above Sam, who jumped.

"Sure. Can't blame you there."

The man grinned and sat in the previously unoccupied seat next to Sam, who finished blinking back tears and removed his hands from his hair. Apparently not quick enough.

"You alright there, kiddo?" the man asked, the beginning of concern on his face.

"Kiddo? Really? Based on your height, you look about twelve."

The man gasped and put a hand over his heart, throwing his head back. "I'm insulted, sasquach."

"Oh no." Sam said sarcastically, his lips twitching in a small smile.

The man smiled again. "What's your name?"

"Sam."

"Samsquach?"

"Don't you dare."

The man sighed. "Fine. I'm Gabriel. And no, I'm not an angel, although I'm sure my dashing good looks may have convinced you otherwise."

"Not really, no."

"Well, aren't you just bitchy today." Gabriel teased. "Does your mother know about this?"

Sam visibly paled, looking down at his hands. Gabriel seemed to sense he did something wrong, and nudged Sam to look at him. "I'm sorry."

Sam nodded. How was this stranger supposed to know what kind of monster Sam was? Dad had it drilled into his head ever since he was old enough to understand what he did. "Not your fault."

"So where you headed, Samsquach?"

"Kansas."

"That's a long ride. What's waiting for you there?"

"Nothing, really. Just felt right."

"I get that. I'm not going that far, but in the general direction, at least."

Sam nodded, and they faded off into silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but the song lyrics are from Exodus by Evanescence. I promise the next chapter will be longer than this, but I needed to get the tone of the story going.**

* * *

"_**I cannot stay where I don't belong"**_

Gabriel sighed as he looked at his caller ID. It was Castiel, the only person in his family that he wanted to go back to, but Gabriel wasn't ready to talk to his younger brother, not after how emotional last time had gotten. Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he boarded the bus. He stopped at one of the empty seats, wincing when he saw that the nice old lady that had been sitting there before had left her mark. He rolled his eyes and headed toward a boy who looked a year or two younger than Gabriel himself. After asking, he sat next to the boy, whose name was Sam and had a smile filled with sadness. Gabriel usually didn't enjoy talking to people he didn't know, but he wanted to see Sam's real smile, not one that had been tainted by whatever awful thing he had gone through.

Besides, Sam was just fun to talk to. The kid was sassy as hell, every other word drenched in sarcasm. He clammed up everytime Gabriel asked a question that was even remotely personal, but to be fair, Gabriel wasn't really in the sharing mood either, and they both respected the other's privacy.

Gabriel didn't even notice when Sam fell asleep, but he certainly noticed when the kid started shaking. He grabbed Sam's shoulders, gently trying to wake him. Castiel did this sometimes, so Gabriel had a little bit of an idea of what to do, but it tended to be somewhat different for every person. After a few agonizing minutes, Sam jolted awake, looking at Gabriel with terrified eyes before settling down, realizing his surroundings.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked. "You good now?"

Sam nodded, looking straight ahead at the seat in front of him. He was lying, that much was obvious, but Gabriel didn't know him long enough for either of them to be okay with him pressing. However... "If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

Sam finally looked over. "Thanks. I appreciate it." he said, and it looked like he meant it.

"No problem, kiddo."

Sam's lips twitched. "You can't be more than a few years older than me."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Twenty."

"See?"

Gabriel smirked but didn't say anything, and Sam groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Awww, it's better than Samsquach, isn't it?"

Sam picked his head up and glared at Gabriel before they both burst out into laughter. A few people glared, but most just ignored them. Suddenly, Sam stopped laughing, Gabriel found himself doing the same. A second later, Gabriel's phone rang, and he answered it without thinking.

"Gabriel?"

"Castiel." Gabriel breathed, feeling Sam's concerned gaze on him. "How's it been, little brother?"

"Worse without you here." Cas' voice broke, and Gabriel felt himself break too.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I just couldn't-"

"I know."

After the call ended, Gabriel was thankful Sam respected that he didn't want to talk about it. They sat in silence the rest of the ride, and eventually the bus stopped. Gabriel and Sam got off, and as Sam started to walk away, Gabriel ran after him, pressing his phone number into Sam's hand. "In case you need someone to talk to." he said before sprinting off. Sam stared after him, clutching the paper in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I lied. This story is supposed to update every Sunday, but I didn't get it up on time. And this is shorter than I promised because the chapters alternate POV and I wanted the next part from Gabe, not Sam. I kinda suck. But this time, I WILL get a longer chapter and have it up on time. I WILL.**

**Just like to make a note here: in the first chapter, on this part: **_By the time night fell, Sam knew he was screwed. This would be the first night since..._

_Since dad and Dean died. _**I meant the first time he'd had no where to go, not the first night since their deaths. Sorry!**

"_**Two months pass by and it's getting cold"**_

It had been two months since Sam had seen or talked to Gabriel. Kansas was a bust, but he managed to stay there for a few weeks, even holding down a job until he had enough to be okay with going on the road again. So there he was again, on yet another bus. This time, there was no Gabriel, and no smells of old lady pee.

Sam had only known Gabriel for a few hours, but he managed to get Sam laughing when the boy didn't think he would ever again, and he just wanted to thank Gabriel. He still had the phone number tucked away, but he didn't own a phone and didn't dare waste even a dollar calling on a public phone, especially with the coming winter. It was November, and the cool, crisp air showed that. If Sam didn't think of something soon, he'd have to try another homeless shelter, and there was nothing he wouldn't do to stop that from happen.

This time, when someone asked to sit next to him, it wasn't Gabriel, but a man named Luke who looked like he was in his mid-twenties. Something about him made Sam nervous, the way he leaned far too close to Sam and how interested he seemed in the other boy. When the bus came to a stop, Sam hurried off, relieved they finally reached his stop. It was short lived, as Luke got off also.

"So, Sam." Luke began, pressing himself into Sam's side. "Where are you heading?"

Sam shifted, trying to peel Luke off of him. It only resulted in the man pushing further, and Sam finally pushed Luke off of him. "What the hell?"

Two hours later, Sam was laying in an alley, and he had never felt so violated and physically injured in his life. He refused to call a hospital, though. Just couldn't do it.

But he needed help. So he did the only thing his slightly delirious mind could think of. He called Gabriel.

Gabe picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

Sam felt stupid, but decided to just go for it. "Hey, I don't know if you remember-"

"Sam? What's wrong?"

How the hell did he know? "Sorry for bothering you, but-"

"Are you okay?" the concern in Gabriel's voice went up another level.

"No." Sam whispered, a tear sliding from his eyes.

"Where are you?"

"What?" Gabe's response hadn't really been what he was expecting.

"I'm coming to get you. I happen to have a car this time around."

Sam rattled off his address.


	4. Hiatus Announcement

Hey guys. I know some of you won't be very happy with this announcement, but for now I'm putting Exodus on hold. I'm not abandoning it, but I think I need to work on other stuff right now, as I'm just not feeling this one at all lately, and I don't want to keep putting up chapters I half-assed at the last minute. That's all.


End file.
